


New Role, New Life

by Abyssal_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Fuck Akainu, Immortal! Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Portgas D. Ace Lives, basically a compilation of first meetings, because I want him to, he can go and die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_One/pseuds/Abyssal_One
Summary: The Deathly Hallows aren't just a symbol of immortality, they are a symbol of a new era.A new world.Harry lived, adapted, and changed as he became the last of his world. He donned on a new appearance, new role, and travelled the world using his new name, Marco.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

The world had changed.

It was inevitable.

The Change had nothing to do with blood, race, magic or power. It was simply Mother Nature reflecting the final will of the fallen god. Not even the advanced technology of the muggles could do anything.

It had originally started out small, small enough to be ignored by the governments. Temperature rose, increase in floods, more droughts, but people ignored them in favor of denial, money, and ignorance.

Then it struck.

Rapid increase in temperatures by the double digits, lakes drying up within days, and the spread of multiple epidemics across the globe. The markets crashed, buildings were razed to the ground, and nations fell.

The magical communities were not exempt.

Muggleborns started dying first because they did not have the protection of wards to hide behind like the purebloods did. The purebloods had originally celebrated when they heard the news. They thought it was magic that was finally 'cleansing away the filth' and rejoiced. But then their children started dying. Some lost their magic first before falling ill and withering away. Others just fell dead, no signs, no warnings, _nothing_. Parents screamed and cried while holding their children. They begged their children to open their eyes but no miracles were granted. The purebloods threw their money and themselves into research, trying to find something, _anything_ , that will prevent their children from dying but all attempts were in vain.

Not long after, adults started loosing their control on their magic. The elders started to rapidly age, decades of wrinkles that were kept at bay by their inert magic appeared overnight. Some were burned from the inside, their magic betraying them and assimilating back into nature.

In the midst of all the chaos, one structure still held on, standing tall and serves as a sign of hope for all, magical or not.

Hogwarts.

It stood for a thousand years before and it continued to stand through all the chaos that erupted around it. The land surrounding the castle remained as green as ever and the wards around the haven stood strong, letting hum of its' magic to be felt by all.

But people were unable to enter. No matter how much they scream, cried, bled, they were denied entrance. Within a day, there would be a mountain of bodies outside the gates but by the next morning, they would be gone. The bodies crumbled to dust during the night and blown away by the time the sun rose.

Then one day, that all changed.

But it wasn’t desperate humans who managed to enter nor was it some form of machinery that finally managed to breach the ancient gates.

_No_.

It was a small cluster of children, all below the age of six, led by a pair of young teenagers who could not have been older than sixteen. Somehow the children were able to maintain the innocence in their eyes, their brains unable to comprehend the full blunt of hardship that they had gone through since their birth. The teenagers were the opposite. Their eyes were cold, hard, and jaded. They had been abandoned by their parents who had fled to, unsuccessful, save themselves. So they starved, they fought, and they stole for survival. And yet, when they had stumbled upon the children, who were abandoned in the orphanage and left to die, the pair took them in and cared for them.

Then the group started heading toward Hogwarts, led only by the whispers in the wind. When they approached the gates of the castle, they were not disheartened by the mob trying to force their way in, nor did they lose hope when they saw the piles of dead bodies. They continued trudging forward, ignoring the sneers of the adults around them.

The small group stopped right before the iron gates and stared at them as if waiting for something to happen. And for the first time in a decade, there was a response through the screeching of the iron gates as they slowly swung open. Silence fell on all those who had been previously screaming themselves hoarse.

Determined, the children stepped forward and entered the legendary grounds, breathing in fresh air for the first time in years. Only then did the pair of teens let themselves collapse to the ground and cry, for once letting hope fill their hearts. After crying and being consoled by the children who were unable to understand the full situation, they collected themselves and continued to walk forward towards the doors of the castle.

Behind them the mob saw this and rushed forward, all pushing each other, trampling on the fallen and ran as if possessed. But they disintegrated as soon as they reached the opening that the gate once blocked. Those that had yet to reach the gate halted in their rush, starring with dismay, madness and hate in their eyes. Seeing the bodies turn into ash was the final nail for those watching to fall into insanity and die before the sun rose the next day.

While death claimed them, the children had finally walked through the grand entrance of the castle. The children were huddled together as they stared around in wonder whilst their protectors stood at the front, leading them through the castle and towards the Great Hall. They did not know where they were walking to. They only knew that wherever or whatever they were walking towards was emitting warmth and magic.

They heard it before they saw it. Laughter and chatter. The protectors looked at each other as if trying to confirm with the other that what they were hearing was real. After all, it had been years since they have heard laughter.

Finally they stood infront of the doors of the Great Hall. As the doors opened, the laughing and chatter halted and fifty pairs of eyes turned towards them. The newcomers stared in awe at the sight before them. 

The ceiling high above mimicked a clear night sky. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, lighting up the entire hall. In the middle, there was a single round table and the seats surround it were occupied by people of all ages. Amidst all of them, there was one who seemed to draw in their attention. Seeing the group standing frozen at the entrance, he stood up and made his way towards them. Whist he was making his way over to the group, the two teenagers took this time to observe this mysterious male.

He wasn’t a large built man nor was he a petite male with boyish charms. He was average and yet he was the definition of unique.

Black hair, like so many of the others in the world. But his fell in soft waves to his shoulders.

Green eyes, that on other would cause people to turn around for another glance and yet his eyes, his gaze, held on forever.

His very presence emitted the feeling of power and protection. But it was like the sea. Vast, deep, yet hidden beneath the calm waves that people ignorantly chose to see.

Once he reached the children, the man fluidly knelt down onto one knee and looked straight at the teenagers who were using their bodies as a shield for the children behind them. The male took notice of this as his eyes passed from their faces to the children huddled behind. Their faces were filled with curiosity as they looked shyly from behind their guardians. Bright, old, green eyes looked back at the two children who were forced to grow up before their time.

A few more seconds, which felt like an eternity to the children, passed and the mysterious male finally spoke.

"You must be tired. In here you will be safe, and in here you need not worry about your past burdens."

With that, the children were welcomed into the castle, joining the rest of the people at the table to eat their first proper meal in years.

As they ate, the only thing they were able to comprehend and understand was that here, they would be safe and will be able to live in peace.

What they did not know what that the moment the male had accepted them, the two teens names, specifically their last and middle, were erased and replaced. This was not the simple action of burning a few identification documents and replacing them with new ones. This was deeper, much deeper. The teens would be able to remember their old names, they would be able to say their old names, but they would no longer accept them. Their very soul and will had reject the old and accepted the new. They were now like the rest who had taken it upon themselves to protect the innocents and pass through the gates and to be accepted by the strange male. They now all shared the same middle initial.

_D_


	2. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some made up canon. Written with ZERO reference to any research.

For the next few hundred years or so, Nature continued to cleanse herself of the filth that existed with the occasional few were accepted and protected within the sanctuary.

Continents slowly broke apart into islands and water took over. Weather was erratic and people tried to cope. Soon, nations started to rebuild. New kingdoms rose, the creation of the log pose came about and spread though the seas making navigation easier, but there still wasn’t order.

Then twenty families came together and formed the organization that became known as the World Government. The original purpose of the organization was to lead, govern, and protect the masses. But as it was with balance, to counter order there was chaos. _That_ came in the form of piracy and corruption.

The twenty families, nineteen now as the Nefertari family left, became known as the Creators of the World. Their descendants became drunk on power, daring to call themselves Celestial Dragons, putting their lives and demands above that of everyone else. The corrupt government bent backwards to accommodate to the demands of the drunken fools. The Marines, the ones that were supposed to protect, became the lapdogs of the government.

Corruption

Genocide

Slavery

All carried out in the name of Justice and the World Government.

They tried so hard to cover up their atrocities. Manipulation of the media, propaganda and more even genocides. Soon it became a normality for all those to exist. The masses went along, praying daily that they do not catch the attention of the World Government and those affiliated with it.

Through the power and influence of the World Government, history was buried and the rest of the world moved on.

Knowledge about the world that existed before the formation of islands was also lost to the majority except for a few. Those that became known as the Gorosei, the Five Elders, still knew about the world that existed before the islands. The island of scholars, Ohara, never forgot. They came to a mutual understanding and to an extent, friendship, with one another. At times their leaders got together to talk and reminisce together about the lost history they both still knew about.

But then the World Government killed off the scholars without the consent of the Gorosei. An Admiral who was known for his preaching of Absolute Justice realized that the Oharians were able to read the dead language of the previous age and panicked at the thought of the knowledge and power that they could gain. The only thing that prevent Elders from executing all those that took part in the genocide was for the sole fact that a child survived. They tried to protect her and aid her in discrete ways. A random but not unwelcome lady taking pity on her and giving her a bag full of beli, food and some extra clothes. The lack of marines in the areas that she found shelter in. Recent photos of her that were taken to update her bounty photo were mysteriously lost or accidentally burned. So time passed and they mourned the loss of the Oharians and the loss of a D.

Then came the problems of the Pirate Age that was set off by Gol D Roger, the Pirate King. Not all pirates were like the Whitebeard pirates or the Red Hair Pirates who did not carry out atrocities like many others. With an influx in crime rate across the seas, so did the number of marines and as a by-product, corruption and power. But despite the chaos raging throughout, there was still a semblance of order.

Yonko, the Four Emperors of the Seas. They commanded and protected their vast territories.

Admirals, the highest tier of the Marines. All three were the Marines' final stronghold, and enforces of Justice.

Shichibukai, the Seven Warlords. Fearsome pirates that were protected by the Government but were to obey orders.

Then came the Revolutionaries. The World Government were prepared for riots against slavery or corruption, but they had not been prepared for the scale that the Revolutionaries operated at. There was no island that they did not operated on, no organization that they had not infiltrated, no street where even the most average looking person may be a spy and just casually listening in on the conversations of passing Marines . The man leading it, Monkey D Dragon, was labelled with the title of "World's Most Dangerous Criminal" but some could not help but feel indebted to him, even within the World Government. Despite bringing several nations down and directly opposing the World Government, they had freed slaves and removed some of the rotten roots from the world. 

Each generation had someone who stood at the top. First it was Gol D Roger, then it was Monkey D Dragon. Finally, the one who will come to be at the forefront of the Worst Generation, Monkey D Luffy. The only son of Revolutionary Dragon, holder of the Pirate King's hat and legacy and most importantly, he was someone who strongly carried the Will of D.

The Gorosei knew of his birth almost immediately as they did with all D's. But they did not interfere, no, they are not _allowed_ to interfere with the fate of a D. The Elders can only interfered with something if it was of paramount importance to the world. But the actions of the marines were sometimes out of their control. Ohara was one instance, the slaughter of mothers and newborn babies was another as the fear of someone existing with the Pirate King's blood terrified many. 

Yet the dead cannot be brought back to life and thus time passed again. The child of the Pirate King and a runaway noble met each other and become friends. Then another D joined and they drank to brotherhood. But the Celestial Dragons brought death and destruction in their wake, causing the D's to lose a brother and gain a newfound hate for the nobles.

Years later the older one set out to sea, determined to blaze a path brighter than his father's. Instead he gained a new father and joined one of the largest families to exist.

The younger headed out several years later, creating bonds and bringing about a never seen before change in his wake.

As the older brother sailed under his father's flag, Pops as they so fondly called him, he thought he knew all of the powers that existed in the world he lived in. What he did not know was that there was another power that existed. A power that only the Gorosei and a few other know about, the last remining Oharian, his Pops, and the late Pirate King included. He, along with so many others, did not know that they called this power ' _brother_ '.

The power and influence now known as Marco the Phoenix.

Previously known as Harry Potter.

_The Master of Death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Marco is Harry. Or is it that Harry is Marco? Is there a difference in the order of names? Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it! Cough- comments are welcomed-cough


	3. Magic to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to everyone's expectations, Harry didn't come out of the war broken. No, he came out changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is to give everyone some ideas of what caused the whole global genocide thing in chapters 1 and 2.

After the battle at Hogwarts, Harry started to distance himself from everyone. While many celebrated or mourned together he unconsciously found himself alone, standing next to the Black Lake or the Forbidden Forest. He didn't know when it started. Perhaps it was when he first held the Resurrection Stone, or maybe it was when he stared tiredly at Voldemort's ashes as they were scattered away by an almost non-existent wind.

He didn't feel any guilt, happiness or weariness. It's not that he had become emotionless. Rather, he just felt empty and detached, as if he could not care about the feelings, thoughts or expectations of others anymore. Whenever someone came up to congratulate or thank him, he found himself turning to look the person for several seconds with dead eyes before the edges of his mouth would mockingly curl up, in the end presenting in a cold and humorless smile. Harry did not even realize those who saw that smile would freeze and stare at his back as he walked away, the sound of the heels of his shoes echoing around him. Ironically, it wasn't his schoolmates or teachers that pointed it out to him, though he had seen Professor McGonagall stare at him on multiple occasions with a confused look in her eyes, as if she was unable to sort out her thoughts. In the end it was Ollivander who had brought up the issue when they had unexpectedly met each other in the dead of the night.

"Mr Potter." The soft airy voice halted Harry in his tracks just as he was making his way towards the Astronomy Tower. Lazily turning his head so that he was able to look over his shoulder, chilly green eyes clashed with pale blue ones. "Oh?" Harry turned around so that his front now faced the old wand marker, his robes not making a single rustle with the movement. "To what, ah, _honor_ do I owe this meeting to?" The question was followed with a slight tilt of his head which caused his hair to fall over his eyes. But instead of obscuring his eyes, all it did was enhance the piercing stare of the glowing green eyes as they pinned the old man through the gaps in the fringe. "Did you want to see aftermath of the battle with your own eyes?" was asked but Harry might as well have asked _"Did you want to see the damage that Tom Riddle did with the Elder Wand?"_

There was a slight pause as Ollivander regarded the younger wizard. "I did come to see the physical aftermath, but it seems that the mental repercussions have turned out quite differently from what I had expected and is arguable more significant than any physical damage." Blue eyes now judged the younger being with a knowing gaze. "Especially for you Mr Potter."

"What are you talking about, _old man_." Seeing the elderly man's smile and hearing him speak with his cryptic responses was now definitely making the Boy-Who-Lived remember an emotion that he would have definetly felt before. A common emotion that he had felt many times over the years every time he had to deal with old men and their cryptic responses.

That revelation then made him realize something. _"I know I should be annoyed, so why aren't I?"_ That question towards himself just made him realize another thing. _"Why do I not care that I do not feel anything?"_

"If you came here for the Elder Wand your too late. I snapped it and threw it over the bridge." All he wanted to do was to get to the Astronomy Tower and sleep. He had enough of human interaction for the day. "So don’t bother-"

"It's tiring for you to smile right?"

_What?_

Harry's body stilled at the question. The wand maker was now looking at him with a pitying gaze.

"Your emotions have, in a sense, diminished, have they not?" Seeing the boy standing in silence without saying anything in response, Ollivander continued on. " _Or are you already at the stage where you feel like an empty shell?_ "

_That_ , on the other hand, jerked a response out of the Saviour.

Temperature around them dropped and the wandmaker was able to see his own breath in the air. Ollivander cast a quick glance towards the floor and what he saw only helped to reinforce his suspicions. Frost had spread out from below Harry's feet and was now slowly creeping up the walls and towards Ollivander' s feet. While he did not mind the sudden change in temperature, the old man did mind loosing his legs. The frost had stopped spreading as soon as his legs were covered by a layer of frost which was slowly thickening into a solid layer of ice.

"You should start talking unless you want to lose you legs Ollivander." Harry's chilly voice broke Ollivander out of his musing.

"For starters, I think you would find the title Master of Death more fitting than The-Boy-Who-Lived. After all, you did collet all three of the Deathly Hallows."

"And this," Harry gestured at himself, "the loss of my ability to comprehend emotions, is a side effect of me becoming Master of Death?" Really now, at this point Harry was starting to think that anything that was published in the Wizarding World severely lacked vital information. First, the Daily Prophet was little more than a gossip rag. Then there was the entire incidence with Lockhart and his pathetic 'textbooks', and now this! It truly does make one wonder if editors and fact checkers exist in the Wizarding World at all. 

The old wand maker, though Harry now has a strong suspicion that he is more than just a wand maker, let out a small chuckle. "Please don't be alarmed. The loss of emotions is to help you ease into your place as Master of Death. After all, Death is fair to all and comes to all. In time, you will start to be able to comprehend emotions again, or at least something close to it." Ollivander gave a small tilt of his head before turning away and started walking away, though he knew that the new immortal had one more question to ask.

Just as he had predicted, Harry called out to him, causing him to pause in his step but not turn around. "When you first approached me, you were Ollivander, the wand maker that every wizarding child in Britain has approached to attain their wands. But, something _changed_ while we were conversing. You, you are someone else, someone…older _, darker_. Who-no, that's not right. _What_ are you?" 

With his back against the young, _yet so old_ , schoolboy, the old man could not help but to let a maniacal smile spread across his face for a spilt second. _"Now, that, was not the question that I was expecting. His senses are strong despite having only come into his position a few days ago."_

"I am Ollivander and yet I am not. You could say that I came here as Ollivander knowing that someone here finally became the Master of Death.

I let my mask talk to you first while I observed you through this mask's eyes. But you were just so… _interesting_. I just had to talk to you. So the persona of Ollivander the wand maker sat back while I took over and talked to you."

Green eyes narrowed at the given reply. "You still haven't answered by question. What. Are. You." Each word was heavily layered with magic yet the being was unfazed.

Silence settled around them before a soft, almost wistful voice shattered it. " You could say that I am like what you are now and what you will become in the future. I am an immortal from a previous age. Someone who has existed for several millennia. But unlike you, my domain isn't death and thus I am not forever. My time will soon be over and a new age will come, _a new world_." Blue eyes looked directly into avada kedavra green ones. "A new world that you will look after for eons to come." The last sentence bounced off the walls and echoed around Harry as he now stood alone in the dead of the night.

Over the course of the rest of the century Harry travelled across the world, learning everything, from the sciences to the politics that he hated so much. He learnt the art of forging weapons from the Goblins in Gringotts to the swordsmiths of Japan. He became both a medi-wizard and a certified muggle doctor. While he went around learning all the skills that he could, the Wizarding community of Britain gave up in trying to find him, thus failing at their attempts to bind him down and control him like a puppet.

They could try as much as they wanted but they would never succeed. After all, they will all soon die as none can outlive the Master of Death.

Over the years, Harry had become more in-tune with his powers, so he became privy of a piece of information that no others knew. That the death of Ollivander neared. Perhaps some knew that Ollivander would soon die, but no one other than Harry knew the implications of said old man's death.

With the death of Ollivander came the death of the known world at the hands of Nature.

After all, _Magic_ was the domain that Ollivander governed over.

Magic was not limited to just the Wizarding communities hidden around the world. Magic had seeped into the very foundations of the earth over the course of time. So any area that had been touched by magic fell, defenseless against the earth. All structures fell except for the structure that housed the Master of Death.

So people flocked to his home, hoping that they could be saved. But Harry left the task of weeding out the unworthy to Hogwarts herself, apathetic to the deaths that took place outside the gates. But he let those who Hogwarts approved of in. And so, all those that had managed to pass through Hogwarts gates were welcomed by him.

Their blood will be used to bring about the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did y'all see the whole thing with Ollivander' s coming? Cause I didn't! Anyways please leave comments, I'd love to know what you guys think about this chapter. Sorry if the ending was a tad rushed >.<

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved! A new chapter will probably come out next Monday.


End file.
